


Answer My Summons

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma Swan, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Shippy, Regina insulting Hook, Throwback to the night they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: ~150 word drabble. What if Regina used the dagger to call the Dark Swan back at the beginning of season 5?





	Answer My Summons

Regina held the dagger in a loose grip, letting the weight of it bend her wrist downward. "Dark One," she took a deep breath, "I summon thee."

Everyone held their breath and waited. The one handed wonder screwed and unscrewed his hook to try and remain calm. The two idiots clutched each other with all their might. Robin hung back, keeping Henry and Roland at a safe distance.

Regina tried again, tensing up her wrist so that the dagger was level. "Dark One! I summon thee!"

Again, nothing happened. She heard a mildly annoyed sigh come from Snow's general direction and chose to ignore it.

This time, she punched the dagger forward from her chest. "Dark One I summon thee!" She waited a beat before throwing her free hand up. "God fucking damnit, Swan!"

A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked to see the familiar nuisance smiling at her. "Hi."


End file.
